Aurors 10
by BlueJuvenal
Summary: James and Morgan take on a counterfeiting ring.  All characters are original, with concepts by J. K. Rowling.


**Friday, January 13th, 9:09 AM**

Terry opened the service door at the rear of the building. A crow laughed at him from a treetop beyond the crumbling parking lot. A slow wind blew into his face. Terry disliked playing errand boy to his older brother, Tyler, but Tyler was the one with the power, after all. He was the one with the magic.

A figure Apparated on the uneven concrete in front of him. Terry gripped his pistol tightly as the wizard made him a formal bow. Terry did not understand why these witches and wizards had to act so dramatically all the time, with their bows, polite talk, and endless smiles. They weren't immortal, after all. Tyler had seen dead ones.

"You Walter?" He asked suspiciously.

The wizard grinned widely, spreading his rind of white, frizzy chin hair.

"I am indeed."

"Well, alright. Step inside already. It's cold out here."

Walter trotted briskly into the building behind Terry. They entered a dirty, poorly-lit hallway. A great clanging noise echoed against the metal walls.

"I'm glad to hear the gears are turning correctly." Walter said.

Terry didn't look behind him when he answered.

"What if they weren't? Is it in your contract to service them?"

Walter laughed. "Well, if I had to tend to them, I'm sure we could work something out."

Terry shook his head in disgust. If he had magic like his brother, he wouldn't bother with this claptrap operation. He would take his talents to different levels. He might find a way to get himself elected senator, or put in charge of beauty pageants. Terry thought of his brother and his brother's girlfriend, Mandy, and reasoned how once magic expanded your horizons, it shriveled your imagination.

Terry opened a rusty door and ushered Walter into a grimy meeting room. There were stains all over the dated, wood-paneled walls. The rectangular table sloped at one end, and the half dozen chairs tucked into it were all mismatched. None of that mattered to Terry or Walter. They only noticed the large, leather briefcase perched on one of the chairs. It glistened in the dim, fluorescent light.

"It should all be there." Terry grunted.

Walter whistled as he picked up the briefcase.

"My, my, my, it certainly is heavy enough."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Why can't you people use paper money instead of that bulky gold?"

Walter's buoyancy seemed unaffected by Terry's barb.

"Because, my dear sir, gold is beautiful!"

Terry waved him off and led him out of the meeting room.

"You can find your way out I take it." He stated edgily.

"Of course. Good morning." Walter saluted Terry with another bow and skipped back down the hallway. Terry turned and walked towards the shop floor. Maybe Tyler wouldn't need him today and he could work on his Dodge Charger. Terry once pleaded with Tyler to magically paint the Stars and Bars on the hood, but Tyler only laughed and called him a red-necked hick. Terry grumbled to himself; if he was a hick, Tyler wasn't that far removed from being one, either. Wizards could be hicks, too. Like the dead, he's seen a lot of them.

**9:35 AM**

Ferdinand stood along the perimeter of the enclosed arena. He was surrounded by his fellow Starshape members. He didn't understand why he had to be. All five of them together probably looked like a bunch of bowling pins ready to be knocked down. He breathed out, crossed his arms, and tapped his wand idiosyncratically against his shoulder.

In the middle of the arena was a team of his best Aurors. All of them had their wands drawn and were darting their heads around as if expecting an attack. Ferdinand had an urge to laugh. Candice turned to him and spoke confidentially in his ear.

"What are they calling this?"

Ferdinand caught her eye. When he retired he prayed to heaven Candice wouldn't succeed him as Chief Warlock. She was as bright as a block of lead.

"The Pentagram Maneuver."

Candice nodded and returned her attention to the arena. Everyone stood still for two seconds, and then suddenly, in less than ten, it was over. Ferdinand watched the team of Aurors get up from the ground and humbly brush themselves off. He listened to the gasps of wonder from his surrounding colleagues. He was hoping at least one of the test team members would be standing. It was just them against two people, for crying out loud, even if the two people were Morgan Westerling and James McBride.

Ferdinand considered what exactly he witnessed in those ten seconds. He definitely remembered seeing Morgan and James Apparate at a fixed point from the Aurors. After that, it was all a blur of Stunning spells, bodies disappearing and reappearing, gunfire, and shocked and Stupefied Aurors collapsing. Candice tugged at Ferdinand's sash.

"Ferdinand, that was incredible! How long have they been working on that?"

Ferdinand did not have a chance to respond. Before him Apparated Morgan with her cousin and partner, James, in tow.

"Ma'am, we developed the maneuver over the course of the week." Morgan answered. Ferdinand detected a dash of pride in her tone. Candice was beaming with astonishment.

"Agent McBride, you have adapted extraordinarily to tactical Apparition! I commend you."

James nodded. "It's all about timing. I attack, move, and wait to be grabbed and Disapparated. It's like we're running a football play, that's all."

Ferdinand grinned as he witnessed Candice's bemused expression. Jesus God, let her not become Chief.

"Cute trick, but it'll only work in a ward-free environment." Lieutenant Hayes was walking up to the group. Ferdinand admired his gigantic stature, but also pitied him; when he crumpled under James' gunfire, it was very conspicuous. People generally were intrigued by big things being brought down to a size worth snickering over.

"Also, you have to consider that most of our ops will play out in urban settlements, where 'spot and spin' Apparition will not be as effective." Hayes smiled ungracefully at Morgan and James. "How are you going to position yourself correctly, Captain, when you don't know where it is you are going?"

Morgan smiled back at Hayes. Ferdinand enjoyed the fact that her smile was far from ungraceful.

"If needs be, James and I can tighten the 'pentagram' to allow for close, urban quarters. However, you are correct to note that certain conditions have to be met before we can execute the maneuver."

Candice spoke up after giving her hands a clap. "Well, I thought it was exquisite! Wouldn't it be marvelous if all our Aurors could develop such techniques! After all, if a Muggle can do it, we all should be able to!"

Ferdinand saw Morgan's face darken. He knew he was the ranking officer present. Hell, he was the ranking officer in the entire damned headquarters. However, at the moment he felt like the quiet kid in class who watched the bully foolishly challenge the teacher. Morgan looked as if she was about to say something, but then apparently thought better of it. Ferdinand guessed she knew Candice's political blustering for what it was worth.

James cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I have to return to the Bureau."

He nodded to the Starshape and left the training arena with Morgan behind him. Ferdinand noticed the sour and dissatisfied expressions of the test team members. He guessed they were all feeling sore about succumbing in combat to a Muggle, even though that particular Muggle was an expert marksman for the FBI and was partnered with one of the most skilled magical fighters in America. It would do his witches and wizards good to swallow their conceits. They felt badly about getting knocked down? Tough shit. Get up and learn a thing or two.

**9:39 AM**

Morgan caught up with James as he entered the torch-lit tunnel.

"You know, you probably should have waited until you were dismissed." She cautioned.

James stopped and turned around. He shrugged his shoulders. Morgan could tell immediately he was annoyed. There was something he did to his skin that gave his flustered mood away. Maybe it was the way his whiskers stretched tightly over his jaw.

"Don't let Director Rhoades get to you." Morgan continued. "You know she's just here because the bigwigs in Washington can't stand having her around."

"It's fine, Morgan. I understand. It's just. ." James looked back towards the entrance to the combat arena. Morgan saw his leg slightly shake to the beat of his thoughts. "It's funny to me how these witches and wizards take their positions for granted so much. They don't even know half the time when they're acting like asses."

Despite herself, Morgan felt stung by James' observation. Did she allow her own arrogance as a witch to bubble on the surface of her exterior shell? Was it enough to even admit she possessed magical arrogance?

"I think a lot of people here have not had continuous contact with Muggles. That's why it's a good thing you're around. We did great down there, we really did! You're proving to them that Muggles should never be underestimated!"

James laughed. Morgan heard something bitter in it. He looked at her ironically.

"And why should I have to prove anything?"

Morgan searched his face and vainly tried to determine if he was accusing her of something. She decided not to answer him, partly because she didn't have an answer, partly because if she did have one, she wouldn't want to utter it.

"I'll take you back to the Bureau. I'll call you later if anything is up."

**10:20 AM**

Terry didn't look up as he swept the shop floor with the knobby broom. The enormous press in the middle of the room was emitting harsh, mechanical noises, drowning out the Gobbledegook spoken by the service goblins. Terry disliked having goblins in the shop. He and his brother were perfectly capable of running things without them. It was Mandy who had the idea to hire them. Mandy, with her crow-black robes and her goofy pigtails, was always acting like the boss. Terry guessed her and Tyler must be in pretty tight for her to act so mightily.

Terry placed the broom against the concrete wall and wiped his brow. It was always so hot on the floor of the shop, but the minute he stepped outside, the cold of the winter painfully penetrated him. He was stuck between the two extremes, the same as with his life overall; he knew he was smarter than the average person, and yet he wasn't gifted in magic. He would never be able to suitably apply his intelligence to any grand scheme whatsoever. His bitterness was so great he could taste it in the back of his mouth.

He walked past a leering goblin and entered the small executive office in the corner of the factory. Huddled behind the desk were Tyler and Mandy. They were reading something on the laptop together, but stopped and looked up when Terry appeared.

"The floor's clean." Terry informed them.

Tyler and Mandy smiled at each other. Terry stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Already? You've only been at it for ten minutes. Do you have magic we don't know about?" Tyler quipped.

Terry's blood seeped into the skin beneath his face. He hated Tyler's use of the word 'we'.

"I've been thinking about the goblins."

Mandy narrowed her gaze at Terry. He never knew witches could have as many freckles on their noses as she had.

"What about the goblins?" She asked unkindly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have them as sentries on the outside. It looks kind of suspicious, and people might see them." Terry offered.

Mandy appeared outraged for a brief instant before letting her features blossom into a cold grin. Terry was irritated by her small, hazel eyes.

"We'll take your suggestion into consideration." She replied mockingly. Terry shook his head and rolled his eyes. He wished he could grab Mandy's pigtails and feed them into the printing press.

"Anything else, little brother?" Tyler asked.

Terry remembered when Tyler first discovered he was a wizard. He shook Terry awake in the middle of the night and showed him the crushed, toy car. Tyler at the time was so excited and yet so unsure of himself. His nerves overpowered him to the point he actually asked Terry what he should do. Terry looked into the cocky, cruel eyes of his brother now and knew beneath his robes, beneath the scruff on his crooked face, there dwelt the same awkward, uncertain kid. Having Mandy by his side wouldn't change who he really was. Tyler was pathetic.

"No, big brother. I'll just get back to the floor."

**10:59 AM**

James ran through the emails on his computer. He was hoping to see something from his mother, but she hadn't spoken to him since Christmas. James looked over at his row of beer bottles and noticed one of his vigor potions had turned gray. He reminded himself to toss it before the end of the day.

James was impressed with how the maneuvers proceeded earlier. He didn't admit it to Morgan, but he took great pride in bringing down some of the country's best magical defenders. He wasn't completely surprised by the lukewarm congratulations he received afterwards, but he was beginning to wonder if he would ever fit in with the Aurors at headquarters. Would his presence ever be normal, unquestioned, natural even? If not, he would at least relish his role of perpetual distinctiveness. After all, Muggles distinguished themselves so rarely among witches and wizards, James figured it wouldn't take much to continue making an impression.

James heard a small pop behind him, and upon spinning around in his chair he beheld his cousin, Morgan. She appeared excited about something.

"What came up?" James asked.

"Clear the rest of the day with Tisdale. We've got a situation." Morgan swallowed and James recognized the thrill in her eyes; Morgan had spotted prey. "We had a big morning. We're going to have a bigger afternoon."

**11:46 AM**

James stood next to Morgan as the Aurors filed into the meeting chamber. He was thankful they did not engage in much conversation with each other. After Morgan had briefed James, he knew they would need every ounce of their strength today. Idle talking was a waste of it.

Once the Aurors were seated, Morgan cleared her throat and spoke. James put his hands behind his back and kept still.

"Good morning. Everyone, please pay careful attention to me, as I do not wish to repeat myself at any point during this briefing. At ten-thirty this morning, one of our scryers captured this image." Morgan waved her swarthy wand at the white, stone wall behind her; a picture appeared of a factory nestled in a small valley of dead grass. "This is an industrial complex located outside Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Looks non-magical enough, until you notice this." Morgan twirled her wand at the projection; the viewpoint zoomed in on the rooftop, where a goblin with a patch over his eye was standing guard. A long, ugly scar bisected the hidden socket. Some of the Aurors muttered among themselves. "As some of you have guessed, this is Garnog, a security contractor for black market ops. Our intelligence reports indicate he is currently on the payroll of the Deegan gang." Morgan brought her wand away from the wall and flicked it three times above her head; James saw three transparent, revolving busts materialize.

"Most of you are familiar with the Deegans, but for those not in the know, the one on the left is Tyler. He has served time for burglary, fraud, and aggravated assault with wand. He is skilled in defensive spells, and is an expert on metallic transmutation. The one in the middle is Terry, Tyler's younger brother. He is a Muggle and is believed to be heavily armed. The one on the right is Mandy Cole, Tyler's girlfriend. She has been tied to at least three murders in the last two years. She is an expert caster of the Killing Curse and should be approached with extreme caution."

Morgan lowered her wand and swept the room with her vivid, brown eyes. James noticed everyone was motionless, all paying attention to their captain.

"We all know what this discovery means. The Deegans for the past several weeks have been heading up a counterfeiting ring. They have found the means to replicate United States Muggle currency, a feat not easily achieved given the safeguards in place. They have access to equipment that has eluded our security measures, which means they probably are armed with enhanced weaponry. We are going to tackle them with diligence and care. Combat assignments are standard for a ten-Auror op. Raise your hand if your partner is present and accounted for."

All the Aurors raised their hands. James looked at Morgan and raised his, too.

"Apparition points are ten meters circular, at sixty meters from the wall. Janet?"

A witch with orange-blond hair answered. James noticed she was wearing a ring with an enormous, red stone.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You and Rodriguez will run point from the pop zone. When the fields are green give a shout."

"Yes, Captain."

"Canning?" Morgan addressed a wizard with long, dark hair and a short, goatee beard.

"Captain?"

"Let's have potions, crimson and white."

"Yes, ma'am." Canning got up and hurriedly exited the chamber.

"We wear red today, people. Meet at the Shooting Star in ten minutes. I say again, ten minutes. Dismissed."

The seven remaining Aurors quickly rose and left the chamber. Morgan walked over to James.

"Feeling good?"

James smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't have a red jacket."

Morgan waved her wand at James; his FBI windbreaker magically transformed from blue to a rich red.

"Once we're in, keep an eye on Terry. When we mop up, he'll be your haul."

"Yes, ma'am."

Morgan grinned.

"Come on. Let's get moving, partner."

**12:02 PM**

Morgan led James into a bright, circular chamber. On the low ceiling a painting of a comet was magically swimming and swishing around. There was a dais at the far end of the room, where a wizard with long, frizzy white hair was standing with his eyes closed. Morgan was glad to see her team members were already present, all wearing their red, Auror-issue cloaks. She hoped the hunt this afternoon would be fruitful and glorious.

Morgan beckoned to Canning, who was levitating eighteen small potion bottles over his head.

"Attention, people! Canning, the psychic grounders first."

Canning made a looping motion with his wand, and seven of the milky white potions floated out to an Auror each, except for Morgan and James. The team members grabbed the bottles in front of them and downed them in one gulp. Morgan looked down at her protective, garnet-studded ring; she was thankful she didn't have to endure the chalky taste of the grounders.

"Vigor next, Canning."

Canning waved his wand outward, and nine of the crimson potions glided toward each Auror. Morgan grabbed one and James did as well. They both drank and immediately became breathless. Morgan put her hands on her knees and listened to the other Aurors gasp. After she caught her breath, Morgan straightened up.

"Line up, people! Chester, map us, if you please."

The Aurors lined up in front of the elevated, white-haired wizard, who tapped them each on the head with his wand. Morgan was the last in line. Chester smiled at her.

"I hope you like the spot I picked for you, Morgan. The view is breathtaking!"

"I'm sure it is, Chester."

Chester brushed Morgan's red hair with his wand, and immediately Morgan saw in her mind a specific, geographic location. There was a patch of mud by the ground; the service entrance to the factory was sixty meters in front of her.

"Looks a little dirty. Couldn't you find somewhere cleaner?"

Chester shook his head. "Ah, but Morgan, I know you are the Auror who least minds getting her robes messy."

Morgan laughed and turned to face her team. They were all looking at her expectantly, hungrily. She pointed her wand at the ground before her.

"Wands in, people."

The eight Aurors gathered around her and drew their wands, each meeting Morgan's at the tip in the center. James produced his Glock and stuck it in the circle. Morgan saw Hayes chuckle at the gesture.

"Remember to stay close and tight. When we pop, plow the earth if you have to. Give cover to Paolo and Rodriguez as they advance. We are Aurors. We deliver justice when no one else is able. Are we Aurors?"

"YES!" The group shouted.

"Are we Aurors?"

"YES!"

"Are we Aurors?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Morgan felt the goose bumps surface on her extended arm.

"Say 'go' on three. One, two, three."

"GO!"

All at once the nine wands emitted a loud bang. Morgan looked at Janet; the stone on her ring was now green.

"The room is green! Pop now, now, NOW!" Morgan yelled. She grabbed James' arm and spun on her heel, Disapparating away from headquarters into what she hoped would be a victorious battle.

**12:14 PM**

Terry looked up at the printing press. A magical green light was pushing out from beneath its gears and pistons. Terry tried to work it once, but was shoved aside by Tyler. Apparently he was not bright enough to operate it. Terry noticed a goblin in front of him smoking a cigarette.

"Buddy, you got a light?" Terry asked.

The goblin grinned hideously and flicked his index finger against his thumb; a pencil-thin column of fire sprang four inches up from his hand. Terry fumbled in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. As he brought one to his mouth, he heard a sudden, infernal burst of gunfire from the rooftop. He shook violently and let the cigarette fall out of his mouth. In some way he was expecting this to happen. It was as if he and his brother were building a tower out of toy blocks. The higher it reached, the more beautiful it was, but also the more unstable. Part of the appeal of building a tower was knowing one day it would topple into dust.

**12:13 PM**

The suffocating darkness vanished before James' eyes, and he found himself standing in an ill-cut field of brown grass. Morgan released his arm and he scanned the factory in front of him. On the rooftop several goblins were running back and forth hysterically. One placed an assault rifle on the ledge and took aim.

"Plow! Plow!" Morgan shouted at her team members. She and the Aurors to James' left and right lashed their wands at the cold earth in front of them; thick walls of dirt rose magically above their heads. The Aurors crouched behind them as the automatic gunfire erupted.

James huddled next to Morgan. He looked over and saw lightning-quick blasts of green light hit the earthen walls protecting the team members. He leaned into his cousin as she tilted away from the partition and commenced her attack.

"Reapers, Morgan! Grim reapers!" He shouted above the cacophony.

"I know! Stay close, James!"

James ducked away from the wall and opened up with his Glock. He observed three rifle nests on the roof. He heard an alarm from the factory in between the blasts of gun and wandfire.

"Watch the door!" Morgan screamed as she ceaselessly shot off Stunning spells.

James eyed the corrugated, pull-down, garage door; it was not rising into the air, at least not yet. James felt he had a free second, so he took careful aim at the rooftop and pulled the trigger on his pistol. One of the immobile assault rifles jittered on the ledge and plummeted. James registered the enraged look of the goblin who was manning it right before he was pelted in the face with two Stunning spells.

"Fire at will! Fire! Paolo, Rodriguez, step ahead, please!" Morgan commanded.

As the Aurors slashed their wands at the factory, Janet and her partner, a thick-set, olive-skinned wizard with a purple Mohawk, darted out away from their grassy wall. Janet crouched and pattered left and right, whipping her wand endlessly ahead of her, while Rodriguez strutted arrogantly forward without defensively posturing himself. He was flicking his wand so fast by his hip, James couldn't see the fingers on his hand.

The factory door finally slid upwards. Half a dozen goblins appeared and rushed the parking lot in no man's land. They were all armed with pistols and were bringing them up to their eyes. James heard Morgan whisper something in a mystical language to the ground in front of the wall. Her wand glowed green as she slashed it. Thousands of brown grass blades broke away from the earth and began buzzing in the air like an army of angry hornets. Morgan thrust out with her wand, and the swarm shot forward into the fray. The goblins frantically tried to wave the distracting blades from their faces, and as they did so, Morgan, James, and the others mowed them down with Stunning spells.

After the last goblin collapsed, the only sound heard was the alarm from within the factory. James scanned the rooftop and didn't see any hostiles. Morgan warily walked out from behind her partition with her wand aimed, and the other Aurors did the same. She and James trotted up to the stupefied goblins. Morgan waved over two of the Aurors.

"Duran, Pavlovski, chain them up. The rest of you, stay behind Paolo and Rodriguez. Move, move!"

James followed Morgan into the factory. He heard the excited steps of the Aurors behind him over the wail of the siren. He quickly searched the hallway before Morgan stepped into it.

"Clear."

Morgan walked out with her wand raised.

"Janet, what have you got?"

"Red fields, Captain." Paolo answered from her crouched position by the entranceway.

Morgan stood still for a second before motioning over an Auror.

"Breeden, give us one of your shadows."

The Auror spun his wand in a tight spiral at the ground, and out of the dust rose a magical, shadowy clone of himself. The insubstantial figure casually walked down the hall and stopped in the light from the passageway of the shop floor. Immediately, it was vaporized by a score of Killing Curses. Morgan turned to James.

"I guess we're going to have to tread carefully."

James nodded his assent. He looked behind him and saw that Duran and Pavlovski had rejoined the team.

"The goblins are secure, Captain." Pavlovski stated. If James didn't have Morgan's memories, he wouldn't believe such a petite girl could make such a fine fighter. Thankfully, he knew better.

"Thank you, Darya." Morgan wiped her forehead. She turned to an Auror wearing tinted glasses.

"Clugsten, give us a read-out."

The Auror nodded, tapped his glasses with his wand, and peered attentively at the wall in front of him.

"I got at least a dozen hostiles surrounding the press, half of whom are goblins. All are armed."

Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hayes, give me a stunning orb."

Hayes reached within his robes and extracted a shiny, silver ball. Morgan took it and tapped it with her wand. James heard something rattle around inside it. Morgan turned to the group.

"I'm going to poke a hole here and launch. I don't care who gets stunned and who doesn't. I want the lot of them disarmed first. I don't feel like getting pegged with reaper rounds. Ready? NOW!"

Morgan cut her wand across the air in front of her, and the concrete wall of the hallway exploded outward. Morgan didn't wait for the dust to settle. She hurled the magical grenade through the hole; James heard a loud bang and several bodies hit the ground. He aimed his Glock and opened fire. Ahead of him the Aurors filed onto the main floor and recommenced their attack.

James took a knee behind the rupture, but did not continue his fusillade; he did not want to hit the engaged Aurors. He saw on the mezzanine above the printing press a witch with frayed pigtails and black robes. She was casting from her wand the fatal, green bolts of the Killing Curse.

"Morgan! Do you have her?" James shouted.

Morgan stepped in front of him. Her eyes were as cold as glass.

"I've got her."

**12:23 PM**

Morgan took in the demented, freckled face of Mandy as she waltzed back and forth on the landing above the press. The Dark witch had not yet hit anyone with her curses, but Morgan knew it was only a matter of seconds before she did so. Morgan spread her arms and twirled her wand by her side; she floated up from the floor into the large workroom. Below her, goblins, witches, and wizards were battling. She ignored the commotion and slashed her wand up above her head, creating a bright flash. Mandy glared at her quickly and frowned. Morgan had achieved her first objective.

Mandy began flinging Killing Curses at Morgan, who twirled, tumbled, and flipped through the sooty air of the factory, avoiding each spell in turn. She spun onto the mezzanine by the wall adjacent to Mandy and locked onto the hazel eyes across the way. These bad guys really should learn some Occulmency, she thought to herself.

Morgan heard the Killing curses as they formed in Mandy's mind. She was impressed with the nonverbal casting, but she noticed Mandy was limiting herself to a timed pattern of attack. Morgan ducked as a green jet sailed over her head, and just as Mandy rethought the _Avada__Kedavra_, Morgan jabbed with her wand. Mandy screamed as the iron shackles wrapped themselves viciously around her. While she collapsed onto the grated surface, Morgan pointed her wand up and away beyond her platform; a green, spongy web sprang forth and attached itself to the cracked ceiling. Morgan swung in an arc across the chasm and landed on Mandy's mezzanine. The girl was struggling with her impediments. Morgan almost had a desire to pity her.

Suddenly, an intense, searing pain blossomed in Morgan's side. She hissed and went to a knee. The chains around Mandy dissolved. As the girl jumped to her feet and cackled, Morgan craned her neck around; behind her, Tyler Deegan was aiming his knobby wand at her head. Both the witch and the wizard began circling Morgan. She was at least glad of the fact the couple enjoyed their sense of drama. It was perhaps the only thing keeping her alive.

"I want to finish her, Tyler! I've never done an Auror before!"

"Okay, sugar, just do it quick. These people are pretty resourceful."

Mandy reared back, and Morgan stood up. The pain was surging through her lower back, but she shoved it out of her mind. As Mandy cast her Killing Curse, Morgan flicked her wand and immediately lost all width to her body. She stood two-dimensionally as the green bolt streaked past her. She heard something heavy fall to the grating at her back. She straightened out and took aim at Mandy, and noticed the girl was staring beyond her in horror.

"No! You let me kill him! You let me kill the father of our baby!"

Morgan prepared to deliver her magical blow, but before she could wave her wand, Janet's voice reverberated off the factory walls.

"GREEN FIELDS!"

**12:23 PM**

James saw Morgan's feet rise into the air. As she ascended, James climbed through the disintegrated wall, keeping his head low as he did so. With so many allies shifting into his line-of-sight, he was prevented from freely discharging his Glock; he wasn't sure what good he was able to render. He concluded it would be best if he crouched along the wall and searched for unattended hostiles.

The red-cloaked Aurors were dancing in front of the towering press with their goblin and Dark wizard adversaries. The magical energies emitted from each individual duel were incredible. James felt the hairs on his head char with each wand attack. He examined the individual battles playing out before him: Hayes and Breeden were making short work of two goblins, Duran was putting the final touches on a goblin of her own, but her partner, Pavlovski, was having a tough time with an ugly wizard in a black robe. James came up and clocked the wizard in the back of the head with his gun butt. Pavlovski briskly nodded and incarcerated the stunned wizard with her wand.

"Thanks, McBride. Now please, move aside."

Pavlovski weaved out of James' way and searched the floor for an open target. James turned around and did the same.

He saw Canning and Clugsten take down a goblin each. Paolo and Rodriguez were dueling two wizards and a goblin. James took a knee, aimed his Glock, and fired; the goblin crumpled under his Stunning attack. Rodriguez smiled at him after his own opponent was vanquished.

"Nice shot, Muggle, but next time, don't crash a party if you're not invited."

James returned Rodriguez's smile; from Morgan's memories, he knew the Auror was sharp-tongued and proud, but also just and rational. James saw a goblin get by Paolo and charge Rodriguez from behind. James aimed his Glock again. Rodriguez looked shocked for a second, but dashed his head around as James fired and brought the attacker down.

"Next time, wizard, you should watch your back." James winked after he finished his warning. Rodriguez mirthfully shook his purple head and scanned the floor. Many goblins and wizards were lying about senseless and chained, but more were pouring through a side door by the office wing. James once again took aim with his Glock, but before he could fire off a round, he heard Paolo magically shout out to her comrades.

"GREEN FIELDS!"

James then witnessed the entire dynamic of the battle change; in almost complete synchronization, all the Aurors spun on their heels and Disapparated. In less than a second, they Apparated in different spots on the floor, discharged their wands, and Disapparated yet again. Goblins and Dark wizards buckled left and right. The breeze from the Aurors' whirling, red cloaks was blowing into James' face. He had personally seen the phenomenon several times in training with Morgan, but 'spot and spin' tactical Apparition had not yet ceased amazing him. The remaining goblins and Dark wizards searched around despairingly, trying in vain to target a single Auror.

"Man, screw this!" A wizard cried. He dropped his wand and raised his hands in surrender. A heartbeat later he fell under a blast of Stunning spells.

The Aurors continued to twirl, fire, and vanish at an astonishing speed. In less than half a minute the entire shop floor was strewn with Stupefied and incapacitated hostiles. As James examined their prone bodies, he heard someone shuffle around close to the breached wall. He turned and saw Terry Deegan flop over the crevice into the hallway. James ran after him. He at last had found his contribution.

**12:26 PM**

Morgan peered behind Mandy's crazed eyes. She saw an image of a food court in a mall. Morgan twitched her wrist, but Mandy turned on her heel and Disapparated before the incarceration curse could hit her.

"Shit."

Morgan whipped around and saw Tyler spread awkwardly on the ground with his mouth open; he was dead. Morgan registered the fact but didn't dedicate any emotional energy to it. Too much was left to be done. Too much was at stake. She brushed her throbbing side with her wand; the pain dissipated and something metal and heavy clanged against the floor by her feet. As she brought her wand up she noticed the tip was glistening with blood. She would have Confessor look at her when she got home, but home was a very far place at the moment.

She concentrated on the food court, spun on her foot, and Disapparated. In a normal state of mind, Mandy was willing to murder Morgan. Who knows how she would act now that she had killed her own boyfriend.

Morgan appeared between two overturned dining tables. Everywhere around her, people were running and screaming. Morgan saw a black form to her left. She lashed her wand and watched Mandy's arm shoot up and away from her victim, an old Muggle woman in a wheelchair. The green jet hit the glass bubble ceiling, sending down a shower of shards. Morgan skipped around a couple plastic chairs, honing in on Mandy's psyche. The girl was crying and desperately searching around for someone, anyone she could lethally drill her frustrations into.

Two security guards ran into the food court with their firearms raised.

"FREEZE!" They barked in unison.

Morgan made a quick, wide, horizontal cut with her wand; the security guards became rigid and fell over, just before Mandy's Killing Curse could hit one of them. Morgan targeted Mandy and fired, but Mandy deflected the iron chains with a violent wave of her wand. The two witches eyed each other across several spilled platters of fried food.

"He. .he was the father of our baby! Our unborn child!" Mandy blubbered.

Morgan was relieved there were no dead bodies in her sight. She didn't want to guess if there were any out of it. Morgan observed the pain behind the veil of Mandy's eyes. The girl was vulnerable, an emotional wreck, but her magical skills remained undiminished. Morgan lowered her wand a fraction.

"Mandy. Listen to me. Things will get better. I swear. The first thing you need to do is put your wand on the ground."

Mandy sniffled and shook her head. Morgan noticed several Muggles were staring at them from behind the serving counters. She was fascinated at how swiftly a hunt could become so untidy.

"You knew he would die, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" Mandy cried.

Morgan breathed deeply. No curses were surfacing in Mandy's mind, so she knew she wasn't in immediate peril.

"You can still make a life for your child, but first you have to put your wand on the ground. It's the first step. Go on, you can do it."

Mandy creased her mouth as she continued sobbing. "There's nothing to be done now. Too much has gone wrong. I can't fix it." Her features tragically resolved themselves. "Please understand nothing can be done."

Morgan glimpsed the image in Mandy's mind, the desire to stick the wand underneath her own neck and allow the green blast to fry her, to carry her away from the agony. Mandy bent her wand arm towards herself, but Morgan's jab was too quick; the Stunning spell hit Mandy in the face, sending her unconscious to the tile floor. Morgan drew a tight circle in front of her, and Mandy's fallen wand smoked and shriveled and turned to ash.

Morgan turned and swept the area around her; aside from the immobilized security guards, no bodies were anywhere to be seen.

"What a shame. What a shame."

Morgan looked at the old Muggle woman after she spoke. She was shaking her head, wondering probably how young people could derail their lives so profoundly. Morgan had the urge to verbally agree with her. She pointed her wand at Mandy, and encased her in the iron shackles. She thought of James and hoped he was having a simpler time of it.

**12:28 PM**

Terry ran away from the factory and didn't look back. He hoped the magical police people would concentrate on the goblins and not notice a Muggle yokel making a run for it. The factory meant nothing to him now. It never did. Its security was a grisly illusion. Terry could still hear Mandy's horrible voice, above the wands, the guns, and the shouts. Terry heard her yell Tyler was dead. At some point this fact would become real to him, but for now, he only had to get away. He wished that Walter wizard was here with his fat, smug face so he could kick him in the crotch.

He jogged across the parking lot and saw the forklift off by the pick-up truck. A man shouted at him from behind.

"FBI! On the ground, son!"

Terry didn't turn around but got into the lift. A dozen bullets ricocheted off the metal frame. He rashly examined the buttons on the panel, and found the large, red one. He slammed his palm on top of it, and felt the forklift rumble. He looked behind him and saw a gigantic pair of pointy, metallic wings spread from the base of the glass. He smiled to himself. He was no wizard, but he would show Tyler he could still use magic, even if Tyler couldn't see him from his corner of Hell.

The vehicle jumped harshly into the sky. Terry looked ahead of him and saw nothing but the bright, white winter. He was flying, free of the wretched earth, capable of going anywhere and doing anything he wanted, and yet something dark and rancid burned in his heart. Tyler was dead, their scheme had failed, and he would probably never have the opportunity to turn his Charger into a General Lee. The forklift climbed into the air, but Terry felt as if a hole was opening underneath him, sucking him back to the pavement.

Terry jolted as gunfire exploded against the side of the flying lift. The glass on his right shattered and he saw the window fragments rain down on the control panel. Even with all the magic in the world, he understood he would never escape. He would never be able to outrun his hopelessness. He roared in fury and turned the lift around, back towards the ground. He wasn't going to meet his Maker alone. He would share his damnation with his pursuer. It would be easier than passing coleslaw at a picnic.

Terry again slammed his palm on the panel, this time depressing a large purple button. The long, steel tines of the lift magically developed sword-sharp points. He looked at the parking lot below and saw a brown-haired man wearing a red windbreaker. Terry regretted the fact he didn't know his name. Maybe he would find out on their immortal descent together.

He thrust the steering wheel forward and accelerated. The FBI man backed up, took aim with his gun, and fired. Terry heard the glass blow apart in front of his eyes, and briefly saw a bright red flash. After that, there was nothing but a sudden, silent darkness.

**3:02 PM**

James sat at the long wooden desk with the nine Aurors. He took a sip of water from his stone mug. He looked at Morgan on his right.

"You witches and wizards really don't like glassware, do you?"

Morgan smiled but didn't look at him. James was sure she wanted to get home to Confessor and Circe. James thought of Jaime and decided to take her somewhere nice tonight for dinner.

The large, double doors at the front of the hearing chamber opened, and the five members of the Starshape walked through them. They each took a seat at the table facing the team of Aurors. Chief Glover cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Everyone here has had a tiring day, and we won't keep you long. We just want confirmation and we'll write up reports on Monday. Captain Westerling, according to the data you provided, your team managed to capture eleven wizards, one witch, and twenty-nine goblins. Is that accurate?

James heard several people behind him audibly exclaim in surprise. He saw the flare of a camera flashbulb. Morgan kept her lips even as she answered.

"Yes, sir."

"Tyler Deegan is deceased, again, according to your statement. Is that accurate?"

"Yes, sir."

"Agent McBride, our data indicates Terry Deegan is currently in a coma at Leconte Medical Center in Sevierville, Tennessee. When or if he ever recuperates, it is our understanding the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Department of the Treasury will indict him for counterfeiting and attempted murder. Is that accurate?"

"Yes, sir." James responded.

"Okay." Glover leaned back and looked smugly at his Starshape members. "Let me be the first to officially congratulate the ten of you on an extraordinarily well-done job. I order each of you, including you, James, off-duty until Monday morning at zero-eight hundred hours. If anything should come up, we will contact you. Dismissed."

The Starshape directors stood up, and everyone in the room started talking. James felt his cheeks burn red.

"Are you well, James?" Morgan asked.

James smirked at his cousin. "I never heard him call me 'James' before. It's kind of funny."

Morgan laughed gently. "Glover is starting to think of you as one of his own. Heck, he's even giving you direct orders. I wouldn't tell Tisdale, or there may be a conflict of interest."

James maintained his grin as he lowered his head.

"Yo, Muggle."

James glanced down the table and saw Rodriguez was gesturing at him. James finally stopped grinning.

"Yeah?"

"Hayes, Duran, and I are getting a poker game going tomorrow night. We need some fresh blood. Are you in?"

James eyed the wizard curiously. Despite himself, he experienced gratification. Of course, he would never let Rodriguez know that.

"I'll see what's going on."

Rodriguez gave his head a short, disapproving shake. "Whatever. Summon me and let me know."

James nodded and got up from the table. Morgan stood up as well.

"Look at you! Got a date with Venturo, do you?" Morgan jested.

James didn't meet her eye. "I doubt it. Jaime might want to get away this weekend."

"Well, if you do play, keep an eye on your chips. Rodriguez is a master at the Vanishing charm."

"Thanks for the tip. What are you getting into?"

Morgan looked up at the ceiling and sighed. At that precise moment, a photographer stepped forward and snapped her picture.

"I just want to see Connie and Circe." She looked at James, and he noticed something worn and subtle in her eyes, like the cloth of a flag that has spent all day waving in the wind. "It's odd how this job makes you so old so fast, and yet puts everything in perspective."

James patted Morgan on the arm. "Sure thing, boss. Give me a lift home, will you?"


End file.
